Robert Louis Stevenson
Robert Louis Stevenson ( Edinburgh , November 13 1850 - Vailima ( Samoa ), December 3 1894 ) was a Scottish writer of novels, poems, plays and stories. Content * 1 Life * 2 Work * 3 Bibliography * 4 Trivia Life Stevenson was born in Scotland Edinburgh , the son of the engineer Thomas Stevenson and Margaret Balfour. His parents were very religious, but during his college years he let loose the faith, although it would hold influence on him. His relatively short life, however, was full of enterprise and adventure. He started as an engineer, like his father (which modernized the design of the lighthouse). Because of his poor health he moved to study law, but was not a practicing lawyer. At the end of his life he was a plantation owner and tribal leader in Samoa . He made several trips to the kingdom of Hawaii and became friends with King David Kalakaua , with whom he spent a lot of time. He also became friends with his niece, Princess Victoria Kaiulani , as Stevenson himself of Scottish descent. On the island of Molokai , he visited Father Damien who worked there under the exiled leprosy patients . Another contemporary of him was the inventor, engineer and writer Fleeming Jenkin , with whom he had much in common that affected both his past and his personal and professional aspirations. Almost eleven years older woman, Fanny Osbourne (March 10, 1840 - February 18, 1914), a strong and charming personality, whom he met in France in 1876, whom he married in 1880, was a great support to him in his adventurous yet also difficult existence. He died at the age of 44 of a cerebral hemorrhage in his hometown Vailima 1 in Samoa. Work Stevenson wrote for various magazines considerations and short stories. He made his name with the first serialized and later published as a book pirate tale Treasure Island (Treasure Island, 1883), which was originally titled: Sea-cook, 2 to the central figure Long John Silver. Both his adventure novels as romantic and horror stories show a great psychological depth. With Stevenson's earliest works, he was one of the pioneers in the writing of the 19th-century travel literature (eng: Travelogue). Stevenson in his famous novel The psychological tinted Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde (1886) images on identity and behavior changes that have had an enormous influence on the writing on this topic. Stevenson was his inspiration for writing this story are drawn from a character in his dream, 3 that for the sake of the story had taken a curious duality. In addition to his highly acclaimed narratives Stevenson wrote numerous essays on topics such as youth, islands, literature and social interactions. In his later life he wrote more stories that were a very different character than his previous work. In the book In The South Seas (1891), he shows a surprised but also marked glance look at the history and life in the Pacific. On the island of Western Samoa, he worked to his oeuvre. He wrote in collaboration with his stepson Lloyd Osbourne respectively: the black comedy The Wrong Box (1889), the travel adventures The Wrecker (1892) and The Ebb-Tide (1894). At the end of his career, he wrote the intense romance: The Weir of Hermiston (1896) that remained unfinished after his death. The literary journey genre of the 19th century is a long time remained popular, but in the course of the last century lost popularity. His works have formed in the 20th century the basis for many major film productions.Stevenson's work has also had great influence on later known writers as: Rudyard Kipling , Ernest Hemingway , Robert Dean Frisbie and Vladimir Nabokov . Bibliography Trivia * The (English) National Geographic Magazine October 1978 an article was devoted to a trip that Robert Louis Stevenson made a hundred years earlier, described in 1878 in Travels with a Donkey in the Cevennes. * Stevenson changed at the age of 18 his middle name Lewis in Louisville. * Büch was a big fan of Robert Louis Stevenson and made for the program 'The Fascinations of Büch' a journey to his final abode. Büch alerted viewers to the fact that Stevenson himself by his friends and intimates preferably as RLS showed qualify. * The filmmaker Alfred Hitchcock read in his youth among the books of Stevenson, which formed the psychological depth and the Victorian setting inspiration for many of his films. * Category: Scottish writer Category: Scottish horror writer Category: Author in the public domain Category: Apia Category:1850 births Category:1894 deaths